Today, consumers spend large amounts of time preparing to go shopping. They take time creating shopping lists. They take time driving to multiple locations to purchase the items on the lists. Once they arrive at a store they take time parking and walking around the store looking for the items on their lists. They wait in checkout lines at the stores, and then they take time actually purchasing the items. Often consumers can't locate the items on their lists at one store, requiring them to drive around to multiple stores to find the items. The complexity and time involved in shopping increases dramatically if a consumer attempts to take into account sales or promotions at various different stores to purchase items at the lowest prices. Thus, the process of shopping today wastes copious amounts of time, fuel, and energy.